Cruendithas Beestinger the Treasure Hunter (BigB)
Basic Information Race: Gnome Class: Bard - Archaeologist Level: 2 Experience: 1,777 XP (3,300 TNL) Alignment: NG Languages: Common, Gnome, Sylvan, Draconic, Dwarven, Elven and High Landellian. Deity: Deity First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 11 +0 (3 pts)(-2 Gnome) DEX: 12 +1 (2 pts) CON: 12 +1 (0 pts)(+2 Gnome) INT: 16 +3 (10 pts) WIS: 12 +1 (2 pts) CHA: 15 +2 (3 pts)(+2 Gnome) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 18 = + CON (1) + FC (1) (Bard-1) + CON (1) + FC (1) (Bard-2) AC: 16 = + DEX (1) + Armor (3) + Shield (1) + Natural (0) + Size (1) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (1) + Size (1) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Armor (3) + Shield (1) + Natural (0) + Size (1) + Misc (0) INIT: +1 = (1) + Misc (0) BAB: +1 = (1) + Class 2 (0) CMB: +0 = (1) + STR (0) + Size (-1) CMD: 11 = + BAB (1) + STR (0) + DEX (1) + Size (-1) Fortitude: +1 = (0) + CON (1) + Misc (0) Reflex: +4 = (3) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) Will: +4 = (3) + WIS (1) + Misc (0) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Whip: Attack: +2 = (1) + STR (0) + Size (1) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Disarm, nonlethal, reach 15',trip Short Sword: Attack: +2 = (1) + STR (0) + Size (1) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Constitution), +2 (Charisma), -2 (Strength) Size: Small Speed: 20' Favored Class: Bard (+1 HP) Size: Gnomes are Small creatures and gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty to their Combat Maneuver Bonus and Combat Maneuver Defense, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. Low-Light Vision: Gnomes can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Defensive Training: +4 dodge bonus to AC against monsters of the giant subtype. Gnome Magic: +1 to the DC of any saving throws against illusion spells that they cast. Gnomes with Charisma scores of 11 or higher also gain the following spell-like abilities: 1/day—dancing lights, ghost sound, prestidigitation, and speak with animals. The caster level for these effects is equal to the gnome's level. The DC for these spells is equal to 10 + the spell's level + the gnome's Charisma modifier. Hatred: +1 bonus on attack rolls against humanoid creatures of the reptilian and goblinoid subtypes because of their special training against these hated foes. Illusion Resistance: Gnomes gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against illusion spells and effects. Keen Senses: +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. Weapon Familiarity: treat any weapon with the word "gnome" in its name as a martial weapon. Obsessive: Gnomes receive a +2 racial bonus on a Craft or Profession, Appraise, Bluff, Diplomacy, Handle Animal, Linguistics, Profession, Spellcraft and Use Magic Device skill of their choice.(Use Magic Device) Languages: begin play speaking Common, Gnome, and Sylvan. Gnomes with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Giant, Goblin, and Orc. 1 Free Regional Language: High Landellian Class Features Bard (Archaeologist) Armor/Weapons: all simple weapons, plus the longsword, rapier, sap, shortsword, shortbow, and whip. Bards are also proficient with light armor and shields (except tower shields). A bard can cast bard spells while wearing light armor and using a shield without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance. Bardic Knowledge: A bard adds half his class level (minimum 1) to all Knowledge skill checks and may make all Knowledge skill checks untrained. Current Bonus: +1 Archaeologist's Luck: as a swift action +1 bonus to attack rolls, saving throws, skill checks, and weapon damage rolls. Use 4+ Cha modifier rounds per day. This bonus increases to +2 at 5th level, +3 at 11th level, and +4 at 17th level. Current Number of Uses: 6 Cantrips: These spells are cast like any other spell, but they do not consume any slots and may be used again. 4 known at 1st level. Clever Explorer: At 2nd level, an archaeologist gains a bonus equal to half his class level on Disable Device and Perception checks. He can disable intricate and complex devices in half the normal amount of time (minimum 1 round) and open a lock as a standard action. At 6th level, an archaeologist can take 10 on Disable Device checks, even if distracted or endangered, and can disarm magical traps. This ability replaces the versatile performance ability. Uncanny Dodge At 2nd level, an archaeologist gains uncanny dodge, as the rogue class feature of the same name. She can react to danger before her senses would normally allow her to do so. She cannot be caught flat-footed, nor does she lose her Dex bonus to AC if the attacker is invisible. She still loses her Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. A rogue with this ability can still lose her Dexterity bonus to AC if an opponent successfully uses the feint action (see Combat) against her. Class 2 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Magical Aptitude (Level 1): +2 bonus on all Spellcraft checks and Use Magic Device checks. If you have 10 or more ranks in one of these skills, the bonus increases to +4 for that skill. Feat Name (Gained From): Mechanics Traits Trait 1 (Type): Two World Magic - select a 0 level spell from another class list (Acid Splash) Trait 2 (Type): Capable - Choose any one skill (Use Magic Device). You gain a +1 trait bonus to that skill and it becomes a permanent class skill. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 09 = [+ INT(3) x Level + FC(0) + Misc(0)] (Bard 1) 09 = [+ INT(3) x Level + FC(0) + Misc(0)] (Bard 2) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 3 1 3 1 -2 +0 Appraise 7 1 3 3 +0 Bluff 6 1 3 2 +0 Climb 3 2 3 0 -2 +0 Craft ( ) 3 0 * 3 +0 Diplomacy 6 1 3 2 +0 Disable Device 1 1 0 1 -2 +1 (Clever Explorer) Disguise 2 0 * 2 +0 Escape Artist 0 * 1 -2 +0 Fly -1 0 0 1 -2 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 2 +0 Heal 1 0 0 1 +0 Intimidate 2 0 * 2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 4 0 * 3 +1 (Bardic Knowledge) Knowledge (Dngnrng) 8 1 3 3 +1 (Bardic Knowledge) Knowledge (Engnrng) 4 0 * 3 +1 (Bardic Knowledge) Knowledge (Geography) 4 0 * 3 +1 (Bardic Knowledge) Knowledge (History) 4 0 * 3 +1 (Bardic Knowledge) Knowledge (Local) 4 0 * 3 +1 (Bardic Knowledge) Knowledge (Nature) 4 0 * 3 +1 (Bardic Knowledge) Knowledge (Nobility) 4 0 * 3 +1 (Bardic Knowledge) Knowledge (Planes) 4 0 * 3 +1 (Bardic Knowledge) Knowledge (Religion) 4 0 * 3 +1 (Bardic Knowledge) Linguistics 0 * 3 +0 Perception 9 2 3 1 +3** Perform ( ) 2 0 * 2 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 1 +0 Ride -1 0 0 1 -2 +0 Sense Motive 5 1 3 1 +0 Sleight of Hand 3 1 3 1 -2 +0 Spellcraft 10 2 3 3 +2 (Magical Aptitude) Stealth 8 2 3 1 -2 +4 (small) Survival 1 0 0 1 +0 Swim -2 0 0 0 -2 +0 Use Magic Device 12 2 3 2 +5# * = untrained class skill # = +1 for Capable, +2 for Magical Aptitude, & +2 Obsessive ** = +2 for Gnome Racial, +1 for Clever Explorer Spell casting Caster Level: 2 Concentration: +4 = + Cha(2) Spell-like Abilities: Casting: 1/Day for Each * Dancing Lights DC12 * Ghost Sound DC13 * Prestidigitation DC12 * Speak with Animals DC12 Cantrips (Known 5 Base) DC12 Casting: At Will * Acid Splash * Detect Magic * Read Magic * Mage Hand * Message 1st Level (Known 3 Base) DC13 Casting: 3/Day (2 Base + 1 Cha) * Grease * Cure Light Wounds * Expeditious Retreat 2nd Level (Known 0 Base) DC14 Casting: 0/Day (0 Base + 0 Cha) * Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Armor Studded Leather 25 gp 10 lb Shield Buckler 15 gp 2.5 lb Weapon (Melee)Short Sword 10 gp 1 lb Weapon (Melee)Whip 1 gp 1 lb Ammo (00) 0 gp 0 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Bedroll 0.1 gp 1.25 lb Silk Rope 50ft 10 gp 5 lb Waterskin 1 gp 1 lb Grappling Hook 1 gp 4 lb Flint&Steel 1 gp 0 lb Pouch Belt 1 gp 0.125 lb Ink Vial 8 gp 0 lb Ink Pen 0.1 gp 0 lb Vial Antiplague x2 100 gp 0.2 lb Wand CLW 10 charges 150 gp 0 lb Wand Magic Missile 25 charges 375 gp 0 lb Sack 0.10 gp 0.125 lb Parchment Sheet 0.2 gp 0 lb = Totals: 700.5 gp 28.2 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-28.5 29-57 58-86.25 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 150 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 15 earned on first adventure: +2070 gp SP: 40 CP: 50 Career Earnings: 2220 gp Carried Inventory: -700.5 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 1519.5 gp Details Size: Small Gender: Male Age: 37 yrs Height: 3' 4" Weight: 43lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Green Skin Color: Tan Appearance: Scholarly Demeanor: Adventurous Background Born to a adventuring couple in a caravan wagon, Cruendithas has been a adventurer his entire life and seeks the thrill of the unknown treasures to be found and the excitement of the risks to find them. His father was a bit of a thrill seeking rogue and his mother a sorcer bent on keeping her husband alive. Cruendithas is some combination of both a thrill seeking adventure discovering lost magical treasures. At his youthful age he has escaped his mothers protection to be free to enjoy all the risks he seeks. Cruendithas keeps a collection of stories on parchment, with the scrolls he occasionally carries to bolster his magical arsenal, gives him the appearance of being scholarly. In addition he often has the answers to questions not available to many. He may often be seen jotting down notes of a particularly good adventure story whether his own or someone else's. He enjoys hearing the stories and will listen as long as others are willing to share. Adventure Log [Rodents of unusual size 2] XP Received: 1777 Treasure Received: 1445 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items 100gp taken in 2 potions of CLW. 150gp wand clw 10 charges 375gp wand magic missile 25 charges Category:Rodents of Unusual Size Part 2 Category:Approved Characters Level Ups Level 2: Class: Bard BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +3 to +4 Will: +3 to +4 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 Skill Pts: +9 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Nov 24, 2013) (Aura - non-judge) level 1 *Approval (20 Dec 2013) (perrinmiller - Judge) level 1 Category:Rodents of Unusual Size Part 2 Category:Approved Characters